


Goodnight Sweetheart

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluffy mc fluff fluff, seriously this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine lying in bed waiting for Dean to join you.</p><p>Character: Anyone with male pronouns, but written with Dean in mind</p><p>Reader gender: Any</p><p>Word count: 351 (I found an app which counts words and characters on my phone!)</p><p>A/N: No real prompt besides being in bed on my tod and scrolling through tumblr seeing *too much* Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Sweetheart

You lay in bed, forcing your eyes closed despite the sizeable space beside you. Even being wrapped in the entirety of the king-size quilt, even lying at a 45-degree angle in the middle of the bed, even squeezing your eyes tight shut and pretending the pressure around you was from him, your body craved and missed his familiar warmth and strength stretched out beside you in the bed. You sighed, your eyes snapping open to gaze sullenly at the darkened room, your patience waning. How much longer would it take? Straining your ears, you heard the distant sound of running water shut off, and let a smile quirk the corners of your mouth. A few minutes later, the door was pushed open, and he walked in on a lightly fragranced cloud of warmth. The door snapped shut behind him, leaving you in darkness.

“Y/N? Are you in the middle of the bed again?” He sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

“Mmhmm,” you replied, “and I’ve burrito’d in the duvet.” A grin spread across your face as he let out a huff.

“Man, you’re annoying sometimes.” He muttered under his breath as he perched on the side of the bed and started to prod and poke at you to find a loose corner or edge of quilt. “Come on, Y/N. Give it up already.” You pushed a tiny corner of duvet towards him and shrieked as he yanked, unrolling your nest of duvet and pitching you against his side.

“Hey, handsome. You smell good.” You revelled in pressing against his shower-damp body, pushing your face into his warm side.

“Let me in.” You huffed and sighed, shifting in the bed until you were lying next to each other, his arms around you, your shoulder tucked under his arm and your head on his chest. “Goodnight, Y/N. I love you.” Sleep filled his voice and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Love you too.” You lightly kissed his chest, and snuggled even closer, his heartbeat keeping steady time as you both fell asleep.


End file.
